


small announcment

by SlingShotMalone



Category: Clone High
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlingShotMalone/pseuds/SlingShotMalone





	small announcment

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while. I've been busy with school work and some family stuff but i do have a lot of fics i've been working on and eventually i'll post them. Also if you have any Clone high O.C.'s that you would like to see included in a fic series I'm working on then please leave some info in the comments. Ok thats all. Have a beautiful day!


End file.
